


Happy Halloween

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Hunter get ready for a Halloween Party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

    “Come on, Love, tell the truth,” Hunter said with a wink. “How does the costume look?” 

    “Hm?” Fitz muttered, glancing up, “wha - Hunter! What are you doing? Daisy’s going as the Flash.” 

    “Oh I know,” Hunter said. “This is just for us. He walked closer and flipped the cowl away from his face and leaning on the table facing Fitz. “thoughts?” 

    “We’re going to be late to the party,” Fitz said. Even as he spoke, he ran a hand up Hunter’s arm and smoothed back a bit of hair. Hunter leaned closer.

    “No one will miss us,” Hunter whispered into the crook of his neck, “I’m the fastest man alive.” 

    The moment was ruined as Fitz couldn’t hold back his peal of laughter. 

    “Oye!” Hunter protested. “I’m doing the sexy seduction role-play thing here - what’s with the giggles?” 

    “Hunter,” Fitz said, smile warm. “You just bragged about how fast you are in bed.” 

    “That’s not what I meant!” Lance protested. “I’m the flash, the flags is fa— I was in character!” 

    “The moment’s gone,” Fitz told him. He stood and pressed a kiss to Hunter’s frown.

    “Hey Fitz, you ready?” Daisy called. “I need my Cisco!” 

    “Be right there!” Fitz shouted back. He started for the door but stopped, glancing back. 

    “Go get changed, but keep the costume here - maybe I’ll give it a try when we get back.” And with that, he walked out, leaving Hunter standing there with a wide smile. 


End file.
